How I Broke Her
by FactionMixer
Summary: This starts as an INSURGENT rewrite.(How often do you see those)It is also a rewrite of the ending of Allegiant. It may even proceed further! **Tris is stuck in Erudite headquarters with Tobias. Her execution has been planned out and she is on the table. But this time Peter isn't around. Will she survive? Yes. How? Find out. This is why Veronica Roth had Peter save Tris in Erudite.
1. Dying

The table is cold. Frigid, seeping into my skin, into my bones. Appropriate, perhaps, because that is what will happen to my body when all the life leaves it; it will become cold and heavy, heavier than I have ever been. As for the rest of me, I am not sure. Some people believe that I will go nowhere, and maybe they're right, but maybe they're not. Such speculations are no longer useful to me anyway.

One of Jeanine's lackeys steps forward. He slips an electrode beneath the collar of my shirt and presses to my chest, right over my heart. He then attaches a wire to the electrode and switches on the heart monitor. I hear my heartbeat, fast and strong. Soon, where that steady rhythm was, there will be nothing.

And then rising from within me is a single thought: _I don't want to die_.

All those times Tobias scolded me for risking my life, I never took him seriously. I believed that I wanted to be with my parents and for all of this to be over. I was sure I wanted to emulate their self-sacrifice. But no. No, no. Burning and boiling inside me is the desire to live.

_I don't want to die I don't want to die I don't want to!_

Jeanine steps forward with a syringe full of purple serum. Her glasses reflect the fluorescent light above us, so I can barely see her eyes.

Every part of my body chants it in unison. Live, live, live. I thought that in order to give my life in exchange for WIll's, in exchange for my parents', that I needed to die, but I was wrong; I need to live my life in the light of their deaths. I need to live.

Jeanine holds my head steady with one hand and inserts the needle into my neck the other.

_I'm not done!_ I shout in my head, and not a Jeanine. _I am not done here!_

She presses the plunger down. "The serum will go into effect in one minute." She announces. "Goodbye Beatrice." She says it, without any guilt, no conscience, almost happy to get rid of me, a burden on her shoulders since I took my aptitude test.

My heart begins to race. Then, all the muscles in my body relax at once. _No. NO. NO! I will not die!_ I fight the serum. A heavy, liquid feeling fills my limbs. If this is death it isn't so bad. _Don't give up!_ screams one part of me. _Just let go_ whispers another. _I must fight this!_ I think of all my friends; Christina, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Lynn. I think of Tobias, my true love. I must do this for him. He would be devastated if I died. I must live! I fight… I fight… I fight… then my world goes black.

**Hi everyone! This is...**

**Ha and you thought I would do that to you! I would not kill Tris this early in the story. **

**Though believe me... I will leave you at a REAL cliffhanger!**

**Please excuse my interruption and continue reading.**

I wake up on another table, somewhere else in Erudite headquarters. It is an autopsy lab. They already know the cause of my "death" what are they going to do, dissect my brain?

Then I wonder, why am I not dead? Is there something wrong with the death serum they used. No, Jeanine wouldn't be that careless. Is it me. Could I possibly be immune to the death serum?

I suddenly think of Tobias. He will be experimented on now that I am "dead". Not to mention, he will probably is a fragile emotional state. I get up and walk over to the door. Locked. I must save Tobias. I walk over to one of the windows and force it open. I climb up the side of the building, digging my fingers into the cracks between the bricks. My arms ache, especially my shoulder. Only the thought of Tobias keeps me going.

I gasp and haul myself onto the windowsill of a window that has blinds. I rest for a moment. Wind suddenly whips at my hair, almost blowing me off my fragile perch. I stand and start to climb again.

**Hi everyone! Thanks for reading this... this is my third FanFic.**

**Ok, so it isn't a REAL cliffhanger, it is more like a building-hanger, but you get the idea! :)**

**For everyone who liked this, please follow and review. Also you should see my other stories, though they are both Allegiant-based.**

**(****_Have you seen a ghost?_**** and ****_Oh No!_****, both by me... FactionMixer)**

**Thanks... I will try to update soon, believe me... this will end up at the end of Allegiant, but since I nipped the whole death serum problem at the bud, Allegiant will naturally be different.**

**FactionMixer**


	2. Reunited

I reach the floor with the holding cells and smash through a window into the girls bathroom. Glass explodes across the floor. I look at it apprehensively. I do not have shoes on. I suddenly hear a scream and sobs come from down the hallway. Tobias!

Ignoring the pain, I sprint across the bathroom, through the broken glass and out into the hallway, probably giving several people heart attacks. The glass is stuck in the bottoms of my feet. The pain in my feet should make it impossible for me to even stand up straight, but I also have adrenaline pumping through my veins, allowing me to ignore it. As I sprint, I earn a few surprised looks from scientists. No wonder, I am supposed to dead, and instead I am barging through their headquarters, stupidly drawing attention to myself.

I reach the cell where the quiet sobs and moans are coming from. I smash my fist through the keypad, resulting in a bloody, broken hand, but it did the job. I ram against the door with my good shoulder, forcing it open. My heart breaks.

He is sitting against the wall, clutching his knees. He is staring at nothing. His eyes are bloodshot. I look at them, and just for a second they flick up to look at mine. He does a double take.

His voice is scratchy and hoarse as he says, "Wha...Wha… How… They told me you were dead!" He stands up and wraps his arms around me, pulling me close. I would stay there, but the pain in my feet, hand, and shoulder bring me back.

"I will tell you later," I promise as I take his hand and lead him out the door. "But now, we have to get out of here. I wasn't exactly inconspicuous as I came to rescue you." I realize that neither of us have guns. He seems to be thinking the same thing. As if on cue, a Dauntless guard comes running around the corner. Tobias slams his fist into the guard's head, knocking him out cold.

Tobias grabs the gun from the knocked out guard and I lead him down the hallway and around a corner, where we are met with six guns, all pointing at us.

**Bum Bum Bah!**

**I promise I will update by this time tomorrow! I may even update again tonight! **

**Please review, follow and fav if you like it! Even if you don't, review and tell me what I did wrong.**

**This is just the beginning, I know it is a LOT like the book, but I needed to throw a couple details in there that would affect the end of Allegiant, which I also plan to rewrite IN THIS STORY!**

**Keep checking in... you never know when I will get there!**

**Thanks,**

**Yours Truly...**

**FactionMixer**


	3. Escape

_Tobias grabs the gun from the knocked out guard and I lead him down the hallway and around a corner, where we are met with six guns, all pointing at us_.

CH 3

We freeze. I am easily a target. They already tried to execute me once, and sadly I am not resistant to a bullet in the chest. Knowing this, Tobias steps in front of me. I try to get out from behind him, but his arms hold me in place, pressed up against his back.

We are at a standstill, our flicking eyes convey that if anybody moves, we will all die. Then, suddenly, as if they share one mind, the Dauntless guards part, revealing an exit. Tobias and I just stand there, shocked.

"Four, I thought you had more common sense than that, take your girlfriend and go!" One of them shouts. Tobias nods to him as we sprint toward the exit, hand in hand.

There is wind in my hair, fresh air in my lungs, and no pangs of worry in my chest. I feel free as I sprint away from the Erudite compound, my legs burning. The heat feels good, as it is something I have not felt in a while.

We run for hours, miles, days, it seems. I do not pay attention. I am trusting the hand in mind and the occasional kiss on my cheek to guide me. I watch the golden setting sun as it stretches out across a sea of red sky. It is beautiful.

I do not know when we reach the Abnegation sector, but eventually, Tobias realizes I am in a brain-dead haze and sweeps me up, carrying me to one of the gray houses, set apart from the others by only its location. I lean my head on his chest and it all goes black.

**Just to clear something up... she is not dead, just tired :) I am greatly influenced by my own feelings when I write. I have been in my own little haze all afternoon!**

**Also... this is currently where it stops. It will resume near the end of Allegiant. So... the rest of Insurgent, and the majority of Allegiant will be normal. **

**I doubt I can post tomorrow, since I will be super busy. So, talk to you guys in two days!**

**Remember, read and review!**

**Thanks...**

**FactionMixer**


	4. Planning

**AN- Before you read the chapter...**

**I am SO sorry for not posting! I finished my other Fanfic (Have you seen a ghost?) and I have been reading TOD Fanfics. I am such a hypocrite. I love reading funny TOD's but I refuse to write them. Ah well...**

**BTW: I am really tired, I just felt so bad cause I hadn't posted cause I have just been so lazy lately. It is 1 AM where I live, so be grateful! Sorry if it is bad...**

**This is where it is in Allegiant. This is Chapter 41 in Allegiant, in case you wanted a text reference. I start off using Veronica Roth's writing, but I edit it. Near the end, it should be all my writing.**

**BTW JUST TO MAKE SURE:  
You must FINISH Allegiant before reading this. The A/N at the bottom discusses the end. SORRY! :'(**

**Please read it anyways...**

**Here, I have talked (or had you read my thoughts) long enough...**

CH 4

The smell of bleach tingles in my nose. I stand next to a mop in a storage room in the basement; I stand in the wake of what I just told everyone, which is that whoever breaks into the Weapons Lab will be on a suicide mission. The death serum is unstoppable.

Except, what about my execution? How am I still alive? Could I possibly be resistant to death serum? The little questions that were jumping around, unsettled, in the back of my mind come to the surface. I am itching to ask Caleb, a former lackey of Jeanine, but I give everyone time to process the information.

"The question is," Matthew says, "is this something we're willing to sacrifice a life for."

Everyone suddenly seems to be interested in their shoelaces.

My eyes flit around the room. I notice vials and beakers and scribbled-on notebooks that are scattered across the lab table in front of Matthew. The string he wears tied around his neck is in his mouth now, and he chews it absentmindedly.

Tobias leans against the door, his arms crossed. I remember him standing that way during initiation, as he watched us fight each other, so tall and so strong I never dreamed he would give me more than a cursory glance.

Cara is standing next to Matthew behind the table, apparently deep in thought, staring at nothing with a worried look on her face. The way her eyebrows scrunch, it reminds me of him, Will.

I glance at Christina, she is standing to my right, her arm slouched over a broom handle.

There is also Caleb, who looks like he is about to volunteer to go into the death serum.

I cannot let him do that. I can't let any of these people do that. How can I, when I know I will survive.

"No one has to die." I blurt out. Heads snap up, slightly alarmed by the sudden noise after minutes of silence.

"So you are saying that we just call this whole thing off? Are you saying that one death isn't worth thousands of memories?"

"No, she is saying no one else has to die." Tobias growls, stepping forward. He glares at me, and I meet his eyes. This reminds me of when I first met him. I remember our staredown. I will not back down now either.

He apparently does too. His eyes soften as he says, "Careful Tris." Someone clears their throat and I realize we have been staring at each other longer than socially acceptable.** (AN-Insurgent Quote)**

His dark blue eyes harden again as he says. "No. It is a_ suicide_ mission. I will not let you go on _another_ suicide mission." Tobias is pleading now. His deep, beautiful eyes bear some resemblance to those of a puppy dog. I really want to kiss him, to reassure him that I am here, and that I will stay here. I hear another person clearing their throat.

I look away, embarrassed. Once my face regains its normal color, I open my mouth and start to explain, but Caleb beats me to it.

"Remember, in Erudite headquarters Tris didn't die, even though she was formally executed. Everyone thought she was dead. " He is greeted with blank faces. "She was executed with death serum." He speaks as if explaining something to a bunch of two-year-olds. "The only possible explanation for her survival is for her to be immune to death serum." He is exasperated at this point.

"I still don't like it." Tobias is the one to break the silence that follows Caleb's conclusion.

I shake my head. "I am going to do it!" There is no way I am going to back down now. Everyone knows I am immune to death serum, and if one of my friends died, they would never forgive me. I wouldn't forgive myself. It would be selfish to let someone else die doing a dangerous act you know you can survive.

"At least let me stay here with you. I will not go into the city while you could be..." he gulps, unable to finish the sentence. "Please don't do this Tris!"

Again, I shake my head. I need to do this.

**So, I promised you that this would change the end of Allegiant. You ask... "If she is going in anyways, then how does it change?" **

**Ahhhh my readers, you are forgetting one thing. When she died, Tobias wasn't there to save her or to stop her from doing "stupid" stuff.**

**This time shall be different! I swear on the River Styx! (PJO fan!)**

**Also, I am listening to music, including the Frozen soundtrack, Imagine Dragons, One Republic, Maroon Five, Taylor Swift, P!nk, Katy Perry, and a bunch of other random artists.**

**The music I listen to, and the amount of sleep and good food I have affects what I write. Y'all had better hope I am listening to the Butterflylandia soundrack, eaten P.F. Changs, and have slept a full 12 hours if you are hoping for fluff.**

**Well, now that you have read my boring AN, please review.**

**BY THE WAY:**

**AAAAAAAAHHHH the pain, I got spacers, and they are forcing my teeth back into the back of my mouth. So painful! I can barely chew.**

**HA HA... good luck you fluff hopers!**

**:)**

**FactionMixer**


	5. AN-Must READ, PLEASE!

**I am terribly sorry for posting an A/N, but I need to explain a few details to a certain guest.**

**Note... the only reason I am doing this is because it is a guest and I cannot PM them.**

**Here goes...**

**So... while you are correct that Tobias dying would be sad, I need to correct a few of your details...**

**One: No one knows if Tobias is resistant to death serum, after all he is serum resistant. He could just be more resistant than others, IDK, no one knows!**

**Two: The death serum was released in a hallway/antechamber outside of the Weapons Lab. In the book, there is no evidence of serum in the weapons lab. So, where Tris died, there was no high concentration of death serum, thus leading to the conclusion that she is immune to death serum and died from bullet wounds.**

**Three: You are correct about the clean suit, but keep in mind it gives you TIME!**

**Four: If Tobias died for her (oh the irony, point four, ha ha) she wouldn't kill herself. Remember when she was about to commit suicide in Candor, she stopped herself because she thought of her parents and how it would be a waste of their lives if she died.**

**Now, with a refreshed, and newly persuaded mind, (I hope) keep watching for the next update and see how it all plays out.**

**I would give you an example of how Tobias could save her, but then it would limit my options for endings, cause I couldn't use it. (My mind works in strange ways, don't judge)**

**Thanks for reading my argument...**

**FactionMixer**


	6. Fourshadows

CH 5

I trudge toward the weapons lab with Tobias at my side. It feels like the day has gone by in a slow motion time lapse. No matter how often that I convince myself that I am immune to death serum, I still feel nervous, like something bad is about to happen. It is just my intuition though, there is no logical reason why I won't make it out of the Weapons Lab alive.

I have to do this! I must be brave. There is a nagging gut feeling at the back of my brain though. Often times it is right.

It is too late to back down now though. By now, Caleb and Cara should have already snuck into the control rooms to disable the alarm system, with Christina as their guard. Peter and Zeke are guarding the entrance to the hallway to the Weapons lab, to insure that Tobias and I won't be bothered by Bureau guards as we blow up the doors.

Tobias and I are both wearing clean suits, stolen from David's office. Even though I am immune to death serum, Tobias insisted on me wearing one. He also insisted on accompanying me to the door to the death serum vestibule. I countered and insisted that he too wear a clean suit to protect from any stray particles of the dreaded purple gas. I guess what they say is true you are kept alive by love -literally.

As we turn the last corner, we are halted by two guards with shiny badges that eye our clean suits suspiciously.

Tobias and I make eye contact and lunge at the same time, knocking the two off their feet and removing their guns from their holsters. I shoot at the guard coming at me. He is blond, tall, and lanky, just like Will, except this time, he his a real enemy, and I don't have the guts to kill him.

The bullet hits his shoulder, knocking him back, but he just keeps coming. I hear a shot come from behind me, and I whip around to see that it is only Tobias, with his gun still pointed at my attacker's leg, where the second bullet hit, rendering the guard immobile.

I look around and find that Tobias has taken care of the other guard with a well-maneuvered blow to the head. Sensing no other danger near, I take the explosives out of my backpack and line them up against the wall. We sprint back around the corner of the hallway and crouch, my finger hovering over the detonation button.

"Tobias, you must stay here." I say, giving him a hard look. "You cannot follow me, and if the serum floats back, run back down the hallway."

Tobias hesitates before slowly nodding. This makes me worried. "As long as I am in earshot of the Weapons Lab."

"You can't come in after me, no matter what! Do you understand that?" I am almost yelling now. We don't have much time and he needs to get how important his safety is to me.

He doesn't reply. Instead, he takes my face in his strong hands and kisses me passionately.

As we break apart, we both whisper at the same time. "Promise me you will be safe." We both smile small, strained, smiles as I press the detonation button. The force of the explosion throws me backwards into Tobias, who is pressed up against the wall.

I look back at Tobias, and every cell of my body seems to be more alive. I am more aware of his gaze, more aware of the hissing sound of death serum, more aware of the cold gun tucked under the waistband of my jeans. I am suddenly aware of the fact that neither of us promised to be safe. I am aware of every flaw, everything that could go wrong. I am in every way alive as I step into the death vestibule.

I trudge toward the weapons lab with Tobias at my side. It feels like the day has gone by in a slow motion time lapse. No matter how often that I convince myself that I am immune to death serum, I still feel nervous, like something bad is about to happen. It is just my intuition though, there is no logical reason why I won't make it out of the Weapons Lab alive.

I have to do this! I must be brave. There is a nagging gut feeling at the back of my brain though. Often times it is right.

It is too late to back down now though. By now, Caleb and Cara should have already snuck into the control rooms to disable the alarm system, with Christina as their guard. Peter and Zeke are guarding the entrance to the hallway to the Weapons lab, to insure that Tobias and I won't be bothered by Bureau guards as we blow up the doors.

Tobias and I are both wearing clean suits, stolen from David's office. Even though I am immune to death serum, Tobias insisted on me wearing one. He also insisted on accompanying me to the door to the death serum vestibule. I countered and insisted that he too wear a clean suit to protect from any stray particles of the dreaded purple gas. I guess what they say is true you are kept alive by love -literally. **(I know this is really OOC, [out of character] but I had to say it, it ties it all together)**

As we turn the last corner, we are halted by two guards with shiny badges that eye our clean suits suspiciously.

Tobias and I make eye contact and lunge at the same time, knocking the two off their feet and removing their guns from their holsters. I shoot at the guard coming at me. He is blond, tall, and lanky, just like Will, except this time, he his a real enemy, and I don't have the guts to kill him.

The bullet hits his shoulder, knocking him back, but he just keeps coming. I hear a shot come from behind me, and I whip around to see that it is only Tobias, with his gun still pointed at my attacker's leg, where the second bullet hit, rendering the guard immobile.

I look around and find that Tobias has taken care of the other guard with a well-maneuvered blow to the head. Sensing no other danger near, I take the explosives out of my backpack and line them up against the wall. We sprint back around the corner of the hallway and crouch, my finger hovering over the detonation button.

"Tobias, you must stay here." I say, giving him a hard look. "You cannot follow me, and if the serum floats back, run back down the hallway."

Tobias hesitates before slowly nodding. This makes me worried. "As long as I am in earshot of the Weapons Lab."

"You can't come in after me, no matter what! Do you understand that?" I am almost yelling now. We don't have much time and he needs to get how important his safety is to me.

He doesn't reply. Instead, he takes my face in his strong hands and kisses me passionately.

As we break apart, we both whisper at the same time. "Promise me you will be safe." We both smile small, strained, smiles as I press the detonation button. The force of the explosion throws me backwards into Tobias, who is pressed up against the wall.

I look back at Tobias, and every cell of my body seems to be more alive. I am more aware of his gaze, more aware of the hissing sound of death serum, more aware of the cold gun tucked under the waistband of my jeans. I am suddenly aware of the fact that neither of us promised to be safe. I am aware of every flaw, everything that could go wrong. I am in every way alive as I step into the death vestibule.

**Ok, so I left you at a cliffhanger...**

**I can assure you of nothing except... I already have everything planned out, so it should be a lot quicker.**

**I was going to use real text, but I was too lazy and it is really late, so sorry if the characters are OOC (I know they are).**

**I didn't really go over this chapter that much, so I apologize for any grammar or other writing mistakes.**

**I will try to update soon... if you happen to read the reviews, make sure you read my last A/N thoroughly! **

**Thanks y'all...**

**FactionMixer**

**Oh yeah, P.S. This is the longest chapter I have ever written! 1,472 words!**


	7. Serum

**So, this is partially mine, and partially Veronica Roth's. I took the writing, and cut and edited it, as well as adding other parts.**

**So, you might want a text reference.**

**I have forgotten to do this... Veronica Roth owns Divergent, I do not. I do own several Divergent Fanfics though. Check them out! I just posted a new crossover of HG and Divergent. **

**Fulfill the craving that the cliffhanger left you with... enjoy!**

I see the death serum immediately. I inhale deeply, trying to calm my heart rate. Not the best idea, considering I am already starting to feel the death serum work its way in through the mask of my clean suit after just a few minutes of exposure. It smells like smoke and spice, and my lungs reject it. I start to cough and splutter.

I attempt to make my way to the double doors on the other side of this death trap. I can feel it, the death serum. It has taken over my bones and has filled me with lead. My muscles are no longer strong enough to support me as I crumple to my knees. My body feels heavy, separate from me, and every move requires more effort. An invisible thread tugs me toward sleep, but I want to be awake. I struggle to keep my eyelids open. It feels as though a weight has pressed down on me, pushing me backwards, into the ground, so I lay flat on my back. I feel as though fingers of ice are reaching inside me, touching deep within my soul and bones.

But no, I cannot let the cold consume me. I let this thought grow a small flame in my chest, right next to my heart. The weight keeps pressing, and the thread keeps tugging. My eyelids feel heavy, and they threaten to close. The ice inside me keeps spreading, yet the cold is somewhat comforting.

I hear a shout from outside the lab. _Tobias!_ This name makes my flame grow stronger. With the last of my willpower, I summon names from the back of my drugged brain. _Tobias, Caleb, Christina, Matthew, Cara, Zeke, and Uriah!_ These names add to the fire, they make it stronger.

I think of my mother Natalie, and my father Andrew. I recall Marlene, Lynn, Will, and Al. I let thoughts of my loved ones stoke the flame.

It seems like a pointless struggle though. The weight bears down on the flame like sand, smothering it. _It would be nice to float away,_ a voice in my head says, _To stop struggling, to give up, to see what comes next._

I hear another shout. I am not one to give up. The fire, the burning desire to live, it consumes me. I am not done yet, I am not.

I feel like I am digging through my own mind. It is difficult to remember why I came here and why I care about surviving. Thoughts of my deceased friends and parents come back. _They are dead,_ the voice says, _they are dead and you could join them._

I almost feel like agreeing, but another though makes its way up through the fog of my memories. _They died for me,_ I tell the voice. And now I have something to do, in return. I have to stop other people from losing everything. I have to save the city and the people my mother, father and friends loved.

If I go to join my parents, I want to carry with me a good reason, not this- this senseless collapsing at the threshold.

The fire, the fire, it yet again consumes me, but stronger. It rages within, a campfire, then an inferno, and my body is its fuel. I feel it racing through me, eating away at the cold and weight, and burning the thread. There is nothing that can kill me now; I am powerful and invincible and eternal.

I feel the serum clinging to my destroyed clean suit and exposed skin like oil, but the darkness recedes. I slap a heavy hand over the floor and push myself up.

Bent at the waist, I shove my shoulder into the double doors, and they squeak across the floor as their seal breaks. I breathe clean air and stand up straighter. I am here, I am here at last.

But I am not alone.

"Don't move," David says, raising his gun. "Hello, Tris."

**AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Don't kill me! Please wait until the next chapter, then feel free (JK, y'all know that right). **

**Hopefully, you won't want to kill me, cause I promised you a better ending to Allegiant. (I am not gonna spoil my story for y'all) I LOVE THAT WORD, even though it is horrible grammar.**

**Please review! BE CANDOR! TELL ME WHAT YA THINK!**

**Feel free to PM me also.**

**Check out my other stories while you are waiting for the next chapter.**

**BTW... excuse any grammar issues or writing mistakes. I wrote this really fast. (In one hour, yeah you people, writing takes time)**

**Thanks!**

**FactionMixer**


	8. The Weapons Lab

**So... before you read this chapter... remember... I am NOT Veronica Roth... both for disclaimer purposes and other reasons...:P If you are a true Divergent fan, you will get what that means... once you finish the chapter.**

CH 7

"How did you inoculate yourself against the death serum?" he asks me. He's still sitting in his wheelchair, but you don't need to be able to walk to fire a gun.

I stay silent, I cannot let him, or any of his colleagues find out about my abnormal serum resistance. Despite the Bureau's positive attitude towards GPs, if they found out I could resist the death and truth serum, I would be whisked away to a laboratory. There, a bunch of scientists would probably run tests and scans to figure out why I am resistant to powerful serums when they are not. It sounds horrifyingly familiar.

"How did you do it?" David asks forcefully. "You can't survive the death serum without an inoculation, and I'm the only person in the compound who possesses that substance."

I stare blankly at him, trying to keep a pokerface that will conceal the mass of emotions inside me. We sit in silence as he stares back at me, measuring my facial expression.

"I suppose it no longer matters," he says. "We're here now."

"What are you doing here?" I mumble. My lips feel awkwardly large, hard to talk around. I still feel that oily heaviness on my skin, like death is clinging to me even though I have defeated it.

"I knew something was going on," David says. "You've been running around with genetically damaged people all week, Tris, did you think I wouldn't notice?" He shakes his head. "And then your friend Cara was caught trying to manipulate the lights, but she wisely knocked herself out before she could tell us anything. So I came here, just in case. I'm sad to say I'm not surprised to see you."

"You came here alone?" I sneer, trying to buy time as I glance around the room. "Not very smart, are you?"

His bright eyes squint a little. "Well, you see, I have death serum resistance and a weapon, and you have no way to fight me. There's no way you can steal four virus devices while I have you at gunpoint. I'm afraid you've come all this way for no reason, and it will be at the expense of your life."

He thinks I am here to steal the weapons that will reset the experiments, not deploy one of them. Of course he does. He also does not know about my gun, shiny and loaded, tucked under the waistband of my jeans.

He continues, "The death serum may not have killed you but I am going to. I'm sure you understand- officially we don't allow capital punishment, but I can't have you surviving this."

I have located the device that will release the memory serum virus. It is just as Matthew described it earlier: a black box with a silver keypad, marked with a strip of blue tape with a model number written on it. I just need a way to get to it.

I notice David's finger is slowly inching down the trigger, and I know what I need to do.

Adrenaline courses through me. Everything things to happen in slow motion as I whip the gun out of my jeans, and point it at him, just as he decides to fire.

On instinct I fire back. I know where the bullet went, because I know where I aimed it. I see that my accuracy has improved as his body slumps forward, blood gushing from the hole in his forehead.

I feel a bullet hit on my left ribcage and hear a crack. I scream in pain and hear footsteps, strong at first then faltering. There is a pool of blood forming around me.

My vision is starting to go red, and black, and everything is fuzzy. The voice at the back of my head, usually the pessimist, says_ Get to the keypad!_ For once, I am more than happy to obey. I haul myself up and drag myself over to the little black box, gritting my teeth as pain shoots through my body from my injury. I hurriedly type in the code as I collapse to the ground.

I lie there, thinking _this is the end, _and the little voice, back to being pessimistic, agrees with me. I close my eyes and suddenly feel strong arms. I struggle to open my eyes, but I am rewarded with the sight two deep blue ones. He says something that I can't quite hear, but I see his lips move as he carries me out of the Weapons Lab. I am struggling to hold on to reality, then the pain is suddenly too great. I see nothing more.

**Ok... I will not give you any DIRECT spoilers... but remember that I am not Veronica Roth. You probably know who "he" is... and next chapter will be this one from his perspective. **

**Do not take the fact that I am switching to him as a bad sign, though, all you happy ending lovers.**

**PLEASE BEAR WITH ME! It will get better...**

**Please review!**

**FactionMixer**


	9. Get the whole story!

**In case you can't figure it out... this is from Tobias's perspective. Another thing you should have figured out... I don't own Divergent.**

**Without further ado...**

CH 8

As I watch Tris step into the vestibule, I feel as though my heart is being torn from my chest. I desperately want to go after her, to prevent my fourth fear, but my promise is swimming in my head.

But, she never promised me she would be safe. Adrenaline pulses through me as my heart speeds up. I pace back and forth in the hallway, trying to clear my mind. As Uriah would say, if I worry too much, my head will explode.

I sit down in the empty corridor, trying to calm my heart rate. I wait, and wait. It is taking too long. Why is she not out yet? Is she injured, or... no! I cannot allow myself to think that. I hear coughing come from inside the death serum chamber, accompanied by footsteps, and a heavy thump.

"Tris! Are you okay?" I hop to my feet and rush to the edge of the death serum cloud. I can't see through it, it is too thick. There is no response. "Tris!" I shout frantically, I am starting to panic. I can't go into the death serum, it would be pointless; I would die, or become too weak to carry her out, even if she was injured.

I wait, slumped against the wall for several more minutes. Then I hear doors open, seals breaking, and I know she is alive. I feel a great weight being lifted off my shoulders, but it easily settles back down as I hear a muffled voice coming from inside the Weapons Lab. It does not sound like Tris, but maybe the death serum fumes are getting to me. Then I hear her angelic voice and my suspicions are confirmed.

There is someone else in there. Pangs of worry rise up through me, and establish a knot in my throat. No one in there is on our side. We didn't plan this.

The voices continue talking, and there is a long pause. Suddenly two gunshots ring through the air, one following the other.

I leap up from my spot against the wall and race through the poison-gas antechamber. Suddenly my resolve falters. My lungs gasp for air as the death serum fights its way through my clean suit. I can't breathe.

I need to get into the Weapons Lab, there is clean air there. I think of Tris as I push forward; my bones leaden, my blood too thick, and my lungs gasping for air.

The Weapons Lab doors open and I throw myself over the threshold. None too soon, as I am starting to see black around the edges of my vision. I gulp in the clean air. The weight on my chest lifts slightly.

When I have recovered enough to stand, I take in my surroundings and my heart drops to the floor.

I see David, slumped forward in his wheelchair with a bullet hole in his forehead and blood covering his face and lap. On the other side of the room, there is a black box, with a silver keypad, newly activated. When I look closer, there is blood on the keys.

Underneath the keypad is what makes my heart break. I see my beautiful Tris, in a pool of her own blood. Her left side has a bullet hole and her side is not shaped correctly, cracked ribs. Her stunning blue eyes start to close. No!

I rush forward and wrap my arms around her in panic. She needs medical attention, now. I see her eyes flutter open and I catch a glimpse of their color.

I drape her carefully in my arms as I walk out of the Weapons Lab. Her breathing becomes staggered and she lets out a small moan.

"Hold on please." I beg. "I know it hurts, and we have to go back through the death serum, but hold on. I love you Tris."

I see and feel her go unconscious. She is not dead, yet. I push through the last remnants of the death serum and make my way out into the hallway. I am extremely dizzy and carrying Tris is getting harder. I need to get her to the hospital.

I make my way out into the lobby of the building, and I see Cara, with a bandage on her forehead, coming our way.

I mumble, "Help" as I lurch forward. Cara swoops in like an owl and catches Tris gently, but I fall ungracefully on my face. My world goes black.

**So this was basically CH 6 and CH 7 just summed up in Tobias's perspective.**

**I hope I did okay... I am better at writing from Tris's POV, and I know that this is nothing like VR's writing style.**

**Review please! **

**Also, favorites and follows really boost my self-esteem. I am really tired, and I am feeling lazy today, but I decided to post since I was getting so many great reviews and follows and favs.**

**The more my phone buzzes from the emails I get when you guys do stuff on my story, the harder it is to relax... :)**

**BUT I SOOOOOOOO ENJOY MY PHONE BUZZING!**

**Well, I will try to post again tomorrow, to resolve questions and stuff about the ending.**

**Also... I have a plan for Uriah, but Tobias and Tris can't narrate that until they are conscious. **

**Thanks, remember... review please!**

**FactionMixer**


	10. AN Please Read

**Sorry... this is an authors note... as you have probably seen... and not a chapter... I am replying to a guest reviewer who left a... very... unique... and... how shall I phrase this... RUDE review. **

**One: While you have full rights to criticize BOTH my stories, don't just tell me they stink... tell me WHAT is wrong with them, so I can improve.**

**Two: If you are going to insult both me and my stories, at least have the guts to do so under a username. **

**Three: If you don't like my story, don't read it, it is as simple as that... but PLEASE do NOT leave a mean, nasty, rude, review filled with curse words.**

**Sorry if this doesn't apply to you, but I am sick of anonymous spammers who think that they can do whatever they want just because they don't have a username, and no one can report them.**

**Sorry... again...**

**Please note, I am open to CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, but if you are going to call my story the worst fanfic you have ever read, please provide evidence.**

**Sorry... again... again...**

**I will update soon to make up for the somewhat rude author's note...**

**FactionMixer**

**This is an edit: I did take down the nasty review, due to the fact that it had many swear words and was not helpful in general.**

**If you want to know what it said... PM me**


	11. Waking up-to ash and dust

**I haven't updated in a while... sorry... I have been busy with school and other stuff going on.**

**Here is Chapter 9. This is from Tris's POV. Unless I say otherwise... it will always be from Tris's POV.**

**You guys... I really don't think that we need to write these things, cause this is , but the ORIGINAL story is owned by Veronica Roth... I own this fake twisted one.**

**Without further ado...**

CH 9

I feel a bed underneath me; the cushy mattress covered with cold, stiff sheets. I can hear hushed voices, almost drowned out by the hum of the life-support machines and the beeping of the heart monitor.

I open my eyes. I am in a pale blue hospital gown, laying on top of a big bed in a hospital room. Cold, unyielding sheets are piled up underneath me, as though no one had cared enough to wrap them around my shivering body.

The doctors in the corner see me awake and immediately stop talking. I glare at them and start the struggle of sitting up.

I grit my teeth and grimace as pain shoots up my left side and turns to a dull ache. Through my hospital gown, I can feel bandages.

One of the doctors, a middle-aged man with greying hair and round glasses strides over and gently lowers me back into a laying position. The dull throb fades.

"I wouldn't try to sit up, not yet anyways." He says nonchalantly. I decide that I like him as a doctor. He isn't lecturing me, or treating me like a child. "The bullet cracked four of your ribs." He places his hand on the bandages and I wince. "It also hit your spleen." He removes his hand and I shift uncomfortably. I really don't want to know where this conversation is going.

"We were able to remove the bullet and repair the damage done to your spleen, but due to the injuries, you are confined to a wheelchair for one month, and then you can walk." He walks out of the room and comes back a few seconds later with a cushy wheelchair.

He wheels it over to the bed and keeps talking in a flat voice. He is stating facts. There is nothing he can do to change the fact that I am injured, and he knows that. The best he can do is tell me how to get better as quickly as possible and let me cope myself. I decide that if, no, when I am injured again, I will find him.

"No running or other heavy physical exercise for at least four months after you are out of the wheelchair. Do you have any questions?"

I pause before nodding my head. "Who are you?" My voice is rough and scratchy.

"I am Dr. Albus. I do not normally work here at the Bureau of Genetic Warfare, but I often inspect hospitals on behalf of the United States government. I am also a doctor, and you are lucky that I am here. The fools in this place were about to give up on you, just because you had lost so much blood."

I am thankful that he is here.

"Can I get out of bed?" I ask. I need to know what happened to Tobias, my savior.

He bites his lip, but nods slowly. He helps me sit up and transfer to the wheelchair. Sitting in an upright position is painful, but I have to get used to it.

"Do you know where I can find Four, or Tobias?"

He doesn't reply. He just wheels me out the door and down the hallway, deeper into the hospital wing.

"Where are we going?" I almost scream at him. He had better have a good reason for this.

He opens a door and wheels me through. "Here, I have to check on him anyways."

I am about to ask him what he means when I see the boy in the hospital bed.

**Yeah... cliffie... I feel sort of sorry about it... cause I might not be able to post for a while... but... I am posting what I can**

**Please... no one ask me who the boy is... y'all should know...**

**Also... I am probably going to end this when both Tris and the boy get out of the hospital. Should I do a *shudders* fluffy sequel?**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I need to improve my writing...**

**FactionMixer**


	12. ANContest- SO SORRY!

**You guys... I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED!**

**I was going to update over the weekend, but my family went to the beach (crazy right LOL!) and I forgot my laptop charger. I had to use all my battery for the schoolwork that is piling up; School is another reason I haven't updated.**

**I know you get these all the time... but I haven't updated in FOREVER and I have been getting a bunch of reviews telling me to hurry up.**

**I will update ASAP, but you might have to wait for next weekend, because school is not going to be forgiving this week. It is only Tuesday and I am already exhausted.**

**I have not given up on this story... I am just a stream run dry from all the work I have been getting and I am about to drop dead from exhaustion and illness.**

**We are also going through this especially painful unit in math Xd. By the time I finish those problems... I want to do no more work... and just read... or listen to music.**

**I hope you understand... And I am always looking for feedback on my stories... writing and grammar-wise too!**

**Thanks again...**

**Also... to keep you busy... here is a contest... WHAT SONG AND ARTIST DID THESE LYRICS COME FROM?**

_Oh, mirror in the sky _  
_What is love? _  
_Can the child within my heart rise above? _  
_Can I sail thru the changing ocean tides? _  
_Can I handle the seasons of my life? _

**I love this song! Also... "thru" is supposed to be spelled like that.**

**Thanks again.**

**FactionMixer**


	13. Healing

**Okay... here is my bad excuse for a chapter. It is Sunday night and I haven't started my homework yet, so I hope you can forgive me for its lack of anything desirable.**

**I realize that I haven't updated very often, although I wish I could more often.**

**I realized that the plot of this is very confusing... so much that I confused myself. I just realized that they hadn't solved the war in Chicago yet, and that I hadn't addressed Uriah, or any of their friends. **

**I am using this chapter to sort of clear some stuff up... but I hope you finish with questions...**

**Without further ado... TRIS SHALL SPEAK!**

CH 11

Tobias is sitting up in his hospital bed, propped up against a pillow with an IV in his arm. I am sitting in my wheelchair, right next to his bed. It has been almost a week since the Weapons Lab incident and all we have done is heal.

Already my wounds feel better, probably due to the pills that Albus gives me every morning. At first I washed them down the drain, not wanting anything the Bureau gave me. I think that Albus knew I wasn't taking them; Eventually, he started "helping" me, by giving me the water and standing there. He claimed he was waiting for the water cup, so he could throw it away, but we both knew that wasn't true.

Tobias's appearance is slowly returning to normal, but his stomach is still rejecting everything. The IV in his arm is there to supply the nutrients, and water that he is otherwise unable to contain.

We sit in silence as the noise of the bureau continues, muffled by the walls. I am vaguely aware of Tobias's gaze on my face, and the comforting weight of his hand in mine as I stare at the floor.

"What do we do about the war in Chicago?" I ask suddenly. Our gazes meet and I see uncertainty in his dark blue one. He and I both know that we have to do something. While we may have saved Chicago from being reset, the rebellion there is endangering many lives.

His lingering look of uncertainty is overcome with one of determination. "I need to talk to my parents."

"When? We are stuck here until the doctors decide to release us. I also have this," I gesture to the wheelchair, "to deal with."

"We need to talk to our friends, and come up with a plan," He says as he glances toward an upper corner or the room. I follow his gaze and I can just make out a glinting camera. "We need to be careful."

"How are we going to plan if our friends aren't visiting?" I say, furrowing my brow. Why haven't they visited? They would have visited by now, wouldn't they?

I remember when I was sent to the hospital in Dauntless after my fight with Peter during initiation. Will, Christina, and Al were the first things I saw when I woke up.

Tobias doesn't respond, and we settle back into silence.

We have so much to talk about; Uriah, our plan, his parents, our friends, and the bureau, but we just sit there, unspeaking.

**So... tell me what you think... REVIEW!**

**Also... lots of people got the song from last time; Landslide by either Fleetwood Mac or The Dixie Chicks**

**I will ****_try_**** to update soon (****_try_**** being the keyword there)**

**There is really nothing left to say... except that I am sorry for not updating as much as I should.**

**FactionMixer**


	14. Just need help, fanfic deprivation, AN

This is not an update... Yes... I know... *dodges butterknives* (but you probably don't care about my stories that much)

I am inching along with the writing... detail by detail, sentence by sentence... What I really need (now you guys are really gonna hate me) are recommendations for good stories. Nice, long ones. I honestly have not read a unique Divergent story in ages. I really want one that is not just your usual Fourtris fluff, but I also love reading TOD. *shrugs shoulders sheepishly*

If you guys could help, that would be great! I have read tons of Divergent fanfics and I am getting really bored with the usual Divergent after-war and Divergent HS. I swear, the quality of writing on this site is going down. Not that all fanfics don't need improvement, but most of the time when I suggest improvements, I get many swears thrown my way. I hope I am not being a hypocrite.

Now, if there was a story that was different, I would be happy to read it. Also, feel free to comment your own story, even if it is "the ush". I just NEED TO READ SOMETHING! I AM GOING THROUGH FANFICTION DEPRIVATION! Yes, I know I should be writing, but I don't generally do that late at night when I am tired... PLEASE RECOMMEND! I will give shoutouts and thank-you's to those who recommend satisfying stories.

Peace,

I will update soon, PROMISE!

FactionMixer


	15. The End Featuring Uriah

**Tris...**

Days pass before either of us is allowed out of the hospital wing. It is lunchtime, and Tobias wheels me into the Cafeteria. I immediately spot nine people with frantically waving arms and anxious faces.

"Tris! Four!" Uriah shouts over the roar of the cafeteria, turning several annoyed heads in our direction. "Over here!"

I am wheeled over to the table and sit in my chair at the head, in between Christina and a seat that was just vacated by Uriah to make room for Tobias.

Tobias sits down slowly, his eyes shooting warning glares that tell people not to comment on my situation, or his still-sickly appearance.

The silence at the table is broken by an indignant yelp from Zeke, who was sat on by Uriah.

As the Pedrad brothers tussle over the seat, and their mother tries to break them up, a memory of Christina crying in a hallway, explaining Uriah's imminent death comes to the surface of my brain. I shoot her a confused glance, and she starts to explain in a hushed tone; the new doctor, Albus, worked his magic on Uriah too.

Nobody else talks as we finish our cake and chicken. As I am wheeled back to the hospital, I start devising a plan to save the city.

6 months later...

(Insert Tobias in the city chapters at the end of Allegiant, and Tris goes with him, off of her wheelchair)

As Tobias and I walk back to the dorms, I realize that this is it, the peace.

I feel arms around my waist, spinning me, and our lips crash together.

For once, everything feels complete.

**I am really sorry for the all infrequent, short updates, but this story was getting SOOOOO boring to write, and it wasn't fun anymore.**

**Soooo, I decided to end it. I hope you liked it, and didn't mind the parenthetical...**

**ADIOS AMIGOS! It twas a great journey.**

**In case you didn't know, I have several other stories, and a couple new ones will be up shortly... maybe... I am currently working on my own writing project, that will hopefully be published.**

**CYA!**

**FactionMixer**


End file.
